Cryin'
"Cryin'" is a song by Aerosmith which is about a a rollercoaster relationship that seemed great at first but then turned a lot worse. It can also be seen as a metaphor for Steven Tyler's drug use. This was the first Aerosmith video to feature actress Alicia Silverstone, and it launched her career. She starred in Aerosmith's next 2 videos as well: "Amazing" and "Crazy", and has been in many movies since, including "Clueless", "The Crush", and "Blast From The Past". Silverstone had met the band only once. Their scenes were shot separately. Josh Holloway, who plays Sawyer on the show Lost, also appears in the music video. He plays a pickpocket who steals Alicia Silverstone's bag only to be caught and beaten up by her. An extra chorus was added to the video so they could get more scenes in. For the video, the group was filmed at the Central Congregational Church in Fall River, Massachusetts. That's where Lizzie Borden, who was acquitted for murdering her parents in 1892, used to worship. It appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in the setlist of Austin Tejas. Sections Intro Verse 1 Build 1 Chorus 1 Break 1 Verse 2 Build 2 Chorus 2 Break 2 Bridge Chorus 3 Harp Chorus Guitar Chorus Outro Chorus Lyrics There was a time When I was so broken hearted Love wasn't much Of a friend of mine The tables have turned, yeah Uh 'cause me and them ways have parted That kind of love Was the killin' kind So listen All I want Is someone I can't resist I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm tryin' to forget you Love is sweet misery I was cryin' just to get you Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Do what you do down on me, yeah! Now there's not even breathin' room Between pleasure and pain Yeah you cry when we're makin' love Must be one and the same It's down on me Yeah, I got to tell you one thing It's been on my mind Girl I gotta say We're partners in crime You got that certain somethin' What you give to me Takes my breath away Now the word out on the street Is the devil's in your kiss If our love goes up in flames, it's a fire I can't resist I was cryin' when I men you Not I'm tryin' to forget you Your love is sweet misery I was cryin' just to get you Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Do what you do to me, yeah! 'Cause what you get inside Ain't where your love should stay Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love 'Til you give your heart away Yeah that's right I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm tryin' to forget you Your love is sweet misery I was cryin' just to get you Now I'm dyin' to let you Do what you do what you do down to Naughty, baby, baby, baby Rah fah fah full fah fow! I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm tryin' to forget you Your love is sweet misery yeah I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Do what you do down to Down to, baby, down to, down to I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm dyin' to forget you Your love is sweet misery I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you Do what you do Down to me Songwriters *Steven Tyler *Joe Perry *Taylor Rhodes Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:4th Tier Category:Power Ballads